In many situations it can be desirable to image the interior of an object. By way of example but not limitation, in the medical field, it can be desirable to image the interior of a patient's body so as to allow viewing of internal structures without physically penetrating the skin. By way of further example but not limitation, in the security field, it can be desirable to image the interior of a container (e.g., a suitcase, a package, etc.) so as to allow viewing of internal structures without physically opening the container.